


Day 4: Stargazing & Dreams

by CheshireJabberwock



Series: Oumota Week 2018 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oumota Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireJabberwock/pseuds/CheshireJabberwock
Summary: An astronaut dreams of going to space. What does a supreme leader dream of? For Oumota Week 2018.





	Day 4: Stargazing & Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to get both prompts into today’s fic again! :3 Same Hope’s Peak verse as Day 2, but a couple years earlier, while they’re still in school.

Day 4 – Stargazing & Dreams

 

“…and that constellation’s Centaurus.” Kaito pointed, then glanced over at Ouma, to make sure the supreme leader was looking the right way (and still paying attention).

He was. What’s more, Kaito could see the stars reflected in his boyfriend’s eyes, face and hair washed in moonlight. Kaito’s breath caught in his chest, and he hastily looked away again before he got too flustered.

Kaito cleared his throat, and continued, “There’s Alpha Centauri, Beta Centauri… and Proxima Centauri, they’re hoping to send a colony expedition that way in about ten, fifteen years, ‘cuz there’s habitable planets in that system.”

And if the timing worked out just right, one Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, would lead it.

“We’re one or two breakthroughs away from faster-than-light travel, and then bam! Distant planets, here we come.” Kaito couldn’t help himself; he glanced over at Ouma again. This time, the smaller male was looking at him, wearing an inscrutable smile. Kaito flushed. “What’s that look for?” he grumbled. Even after a year of dating, he still had trouble reading Ouma sometimes.

Okay, a lot.

“You’re cute when you talk about space,” Ouma said, grinning. Kaito spluttered.

“I’m not cute! I’m _handsome_.”

“You’re both,” Ouma retorted, and beeped Kaito’s nose.

Kaito huffed, eyeing his boyfriend with suspicion. He was at least familiar enough with Ouma’s mannerisms to recognize a diversion that blatant. But why? From what? Kaito had only been talking about going to space –

And he’d said “we,” both as a general mankind thing, and because he assumed Ouma would come with him. After all, if he was going to help colonize a new world, he wanted the person he loved most there with him. This was the final frontier, and all.

But… now that he thought about it, though Kaito had brought this up a few times, Ouma had never stated outright that he did want to come.

Kaito sat up. Ouma followed his example, and tilted his head quizzically.

“What’s your dream, Ouma?” Kaito asked, gazing at him seriously. Ouma blinked.

“Well, last night I dreamed I went swimming in the Nile, except it was green, with yellow polka dots, and then it turned out I was on a giant snake – ”

Kaito smacked his shoulder to cut him off. “You know what I meant, asshole. Astronauts wanna go to space. What do supreme leaders wanna do?”

“Rule the world?” Ouma suggested cheekily, then laughed and held up his hands to ward off another smack. “What brought that on, anyway?”

“Well,” Kaito started. His cheeks flooded with heat again. “I mean… when we finally do start missions to explore space, and go to other worlds… I kinda want you to come with me.”

“I know,” Ouma replied, brow furrowing. “What’s your point?”

Jeez, this guy could be such an idiot sometimes. Or was he just being oblivious on purpose?

Maybe it was both.

“My _point_ ,” Kaito pressed, “is that you haven’t said if you _will_. I don’t want my dreams to get in the way of your dreams, but I can’t figure out a way to do both if you won’t even tell me what your dreams _are_.”

Ouma stared at him, blank-faced. Then, he heaved a sigh, and flung himself back down on the grass again.

“…I’ll tell you,” he said at last, staring up at the stars. “If your dreams get in my way.”

Evasive as ever, even when he was being sincere.

 _Especially_ then.

But that was one of the things Kaito liked about him. Ouma was the best wild ride in the world, the most exciting journey, the ultimate adventure.

Kaito lay down on his side, elbow propped up so he could rest his cheek on his hand, looking at the stars reflected in Ouma’s eyes.

“So you’ll come to space with me?”

“No promises,” Ouma drawled. His eyes slid over to meet Kaito’s, lips quirking into a smile. “But I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this is another short one, but this is the last prompt fill for the week that will be under 1k, lol.


End file.
